Geass Effect
by rap1532
Summary: It's been centuries since Lelouch vi Britannia a young former prince killed his father and created a new gentle world for all. Lelouch he was a Emperor for justice, centuries after he gained his fathers code he now faces a new enemy that seeks to destroy everything in its path. Will he unite the Galactic Community to face it, or shall he do it alone? Bad summery maybe, picky jeez:D
1. Chapter 1

Geass Effect

Lelouch P.O.V.

Lelouch stared out in the open space; it was so… beautiful. It'd be so easy to lose yourself in the vast ocean of stars.

"You're majesty."

Lelouch turned to face the Arch Duke Jack Harper and head of the Cerberus Task Force.

"Hello Harper, what brings you here?"

"I've come to report that several of our drones have spotted more Turian ships patrolling the councilor's territory."

'I should have known' Lelouch thought. The Turians and Britannians have always been at odds after their admiral Desolas Arterius was crushed during the first contact war.

"Very well, we shall increase border patrols we don't want them trying anything."

"YES YOUR MAGESTY!" Harper calmly walked out the observation deck leaving the 99th Empire in the room.

'So the Turians are increasing patrols and naval power.' Lelouch looked out the window wondering how to deal with them. 'Well I guess it can't be helped, guess they want redemption for the humiliating defeat.'

The First Contact War, the Empire had been exploring distant reaches of space for colonization and had tried to activate another dormant mass relay. But the last time the Council allowed this it started the rachni wars. The Turians weren't going to allow something like that happen again.

The moment the Turians open fired on the Britannian ships they ensured they're utter defeat. The empire had begun to expand and capture several Turian colonies and pushed them back into council space. They drove them so far back the Council actually considered curing the Krogan to drive the Empire back, but in the end it wasn't needed.

The younger sister of the Emperor soon convinced the emperor to open terms for a peace treaty. Britannia was willing to give back half the colonies they conquered in the war and demanded nothing in return.

This action humiliated the Turians greatly, even more so since the Turian Admiral Desolas Arterius soon surrendered after the first colony was captured.

After that the Holy Britannian Empire was forced into war with the Batarian Hegemony in the Skyllian Blitz that soon led to the Verge war. After the Empire had driven the pirates of the Terminus system back they let a warning that they would shoot any pirates on sight. At first they didn't take it seriously, until they were once again beaten back to their systems.

After countless battles with foreign powers the Empire had gotten a foothold in their colonies, but weren't too popular due to the humiliating defeats and refusal to join the Galactic Community.

However several of his relatives along with some alien support from the Council and Hanar they were acknowledged as a force to be reckoned with. To Lelouch that was good enough.

The current date was 2145, five years after the discovery of the Prothean relics found on mars. Though the relics did propel their species, it only moved them from about ten to twenty years. The Holy Britannian Empire was now the most technologically advanced race in the galaxy.

This caused many different negotiations with the Council for information and technology from the Empire, however Lelouch feared what the other species might do with powers and forbid any type of trade in technology.

This caused the connection between the Empire and the Galactic Community to become frail. Thus causing the Turians to build their military force even greater to make themselves equal, but it didn't stop there.

The Salarians saw their technology as a challenge and attempts to try and replicate their technology ended in failure. A couple of rogue Salarian groups tried to hack into the system but were formally executed for trying to steal their knowledge and secrets.

The year was 54 U.W. (Unification Wars), to the council calendar it was 2157 C.D. (Citadel Discovery)

Lelouch left the Observation deck and headed to the command center to plot in the next course. Lelouch had been invited to a diplomatic meeting with the Council to seek terms to stop another war.

Lelouch was skeptical to the meetings success; the Turians have been assembling their fleets near the Empires territory getting ready to strike. The only thing stopping them was the Asari and Salarian Union.

This is it if the meeting fails then it'll be all out war. The first Planet that Lelouch had anticipated to be hit first was Eden Prime. His military was weakest there; he'd only have a very limited window to get the Prothean beacon that was uncovered there back to Earth.

Lelouch never thought he'd have to use the prototype stealth frigate so soon. However he needed this now, and if the council found out of his plan then they would immediately attack.

Lelouch was playing a very dangerous gamble.

'Anderson,' Lelouch thought to himself, 'I hope you're ready.'

Andersons P.O.V.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5" Anderson and his top commanders stood in the Normandy's comm center.

The pilot acknowledged and reversed the message to show a massive unknown ship entering orbit of Eden Prime. Could it be the Turians, were they capable of such technology?

'It doesn't matter right now' Anderson thought to himself.

"Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Brooks, get your teams ready this mission just got a whole lot more complicated."

**This story is based off of the story line that was proposed by Lone Gundam, I made a few tweaks here and there, not too big to notice but later eh. This is just an experiment; Code Geass and Mass Effect belong to those respective owners. Copyrighting was not intended.**

**Oh and I could get some feedback since I haven't wrote for a while and I still need to improve here there. If you have any problems or suggestions just leave it in the comments. THANX**


	2. Turn 2

Geass Effect

Turn 2

"Presenting his imperial majesty Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Lelouch walked out into his throne room on Earth, it was now or never, should this meeting fail Britannia will be steeped in war once again.

Lelouch couldn't fathom what the Council may do if they find out about the beacon on Eden Prime. There would be war, discrimination maybe even attempted genocide. The Turians would be the bulk of their military power, the Salarians would be the scientific bulk, and the Asari. Well Lelouch knew that they would never want a war in their ridiculously long lives.

"Greetings Councilors I understand that this meeting was set in place to stop anther war from starting, or it was to stop you from having any more humiliations."

Lelouch couldn't help but smirk as we practically tempted fate itself.

The furious Turian Councilor glared at the emperor.

"You are lucky that I don't gun you down for that Emperor, you humans seem to think you're beyond everything in the galaxy!"

"Councilor, if this is all you must say to me then I'm wasting my time here."

The Asari Councilor Tevos spoke up.

"You highness we are not here to start a war, but seek peaceful means to stop one from occurring."

'As expected the Asari doesn't need another war, if we're lucky the Salarians won't want one either.'

"Very well what is it you want Councilor?"

The Asari Councilor took out her Omni tool and highlighted several of the Empires forces just outside their territory.

"It has come to our attention that the Empire has been rapidly expanding into different territories, even within the Traverse."

"So, what is your point?"

The Turian whispered something to the Asari and left the room.

"Forgive my colleague he has important matters to attend to; the Primarch will now be acting Councilor."

"Very well, just make this quick I have urgent matters to attend to myself back on Eden Prime." Actually Lelouch was doing everything he could to stall the council; he hoped that mentioning Eden Prime they'd start to discuss the Empires rapid expansion.

"As yes Eden Prime, was colonizing a world so close to the Traverse necessary your majesty?"

"Eden Prime has become a symbol to my people Councilor it remains as a world of Geass." When The Empire had colonized the world the Church of Geass requested that it become a 'Holy' world as a symbol of God and hope.

This had made the Empire quite popular to the Hanar as they were curious to the Empires beliefs. However once the Order began to expand into Council territory, several Asari who followed their goddess was furious and tried to stamp out the belief as it increased friction in the Community. Needless to say, it was like the religious problems that occurred on earth before the church of Geass was established.

"Yes and you've heard the reports of mass riots as many council species began to believe that you humans are the gods greatest creations."

"What the other races of the Galaxy think of our beliefs doesn't concern me; they can call us anything they want."

"As most Asari are open for new beliefs several of my people feel like this is just a way to take over our own beliefs."

This is going better than Leouch expected, if he could just keep the occupied long enough to retrieve the beacon then he would have a chance to study its secrets and hopefully shed more light on the disappearance of the Protheans.

'You don't have all day Anderson, you better hurry.'

Shepards P.O.V.

"Your teams the muscle in this operation commander, go in hard and head straight to the dig site." Anderson stood with Shepard and his team Kaiden and Jenkins.

"What about survivor's captain?" Kaiden asked as he checked his equipment.

"Helping survivor's is a secondary objective, the beacons your top priority. In the name of his majesty; Emperor Lelouch, we shall not fail!"

Jenkins turned to see Lieutenant Brooks a Cerberus intelligence agent gear up and lead her own team down to the ramp.

"Brooks your coming with us?" Brooks and her team checked their ammo and turned off their safeties.

"We move faster on our own." And with that Brooks and her team propelled down from the ramp and onto the ground.

"Brooks will scout out ahead and feed you status reports throughout the mission, otherwise I want radio silence."

"She can count on us sir, in the name of his Majesty." Shepard declared.

"The missions is yours now Shepard, good luck."

The pilot of the Normandy 'Joker' gave a report of the second jump point. Anderson left the hanger bay as Shepard and his team propelled to the ground.

"Alright we have to get to the dig sight and recover that beacon, all other objectives don't matter let's move." Shepard unfolded his assault rifle from his shoulder and peered through the scope.

"But sir, are you sure?" Jenkins grew up on Eden Prime, to see it now must be devastating for him.

Shepard thought for a moment before responding.

"We shall rescue those we see anything else doesn't matter."

"Thank you, commander."

Shepard led his team down a path passing several burned bodies. Who would do this?

"Oh my god what happened here?" Kaiden paused and studied the small body that laid there; he could only guess that they were only a few years old.

"Dammit, did the Turians do this?" Tears began to swell from Kaidens eyes.

"If that's the case then the diplomatic meeting must have been a failure." Jenkins kneeled beside the bodies and picked up a necklace, these people were followers of Geass. That tore through Jenkins as he felt the Geass that lay behind his left eye.

"Whether or not it failed we have to get to the beacon, pay your respects and get moving."

Shepard stood up and walked to the edge of the stones just beside the path that led to an open area.

Jenkins took the necklace and put it around his own identical necklace. Kaiden wiped the tears from his eyes and got up to run to the commander's side.

'Open area, a great spot for an ambush.' Shepard thought to himself.

"Kaiden move up."

Kaiden acknowledged and moved to the open area to be greeted by several turret drones. He didn't get one shot out, whatever the turret was it ripped through his shields like nothing.

"KAIDEN!" Jenkins unfolded his shotgun from his waist and blasted two turrets out of the air while Shepard shot the last two.

Jenkins ran to Kaiden and kneeled beside him and stared at his dead eyes before closing them.

"The turrets ripped through his shields, never stood a chance." Shepard explained as he kneeled by the body and ripped his dog tags off.

'What the hell could disable a Britannians shields?' Shepard thought as he read the dog tags

Kaiden Alenko

Entered service 35 U.W. (Unification War)

Division: Britannian Imperial Army.

Lord: Knight of Two Li Xingke.

Shepard didn't know Kaiden too well, it seemed easier to watch someone you don't know die rather than a friend.

Shepard learned that a long time ago.

"We'll arrange a royal funeral for him when the mission is finished, but right now I need you focused."

"Yes sir!" Jenkins snapped to attention before following the commander up the path.

Jeremiah Gottwald P.O.V.

"What, we've lost contact with Eden Prime?"

"Yes sir we're just confirming but we were able to get a distress call from them."

"We must report to his Majesty" Jeremiah Gottwald. 'Orange Boy' most loyal soldier of the empire and body guard of former empress Lady Marianne, men like him were a rarity within society.

Jeremiah ran out of the control room and out of the command center in Area 5 also known as Europe. Jeremiah had been making more calls than his wife Sayoko did when she was working.

"Yes we've lost contact with Eden Prime, contact Empress Kallen immediately, I'm taking my Knightmare to inform the Emperor personally."

Lelouch P.O.V

Lelouch was bored out of his mind as he sat there speaking in circles with the Councilors. So far they've demanded that we share technology with them and that we lower our military might down to the Turian military.

'This is getting nowhere, neither side has gained anything.' Lelouch was thinking about abandoning the meeting. But doing that would only start the first Galactic War.

Though Lelouch could defeat them easily, he preferred not be involved in wars. He's seen enough pain for an eternity. However peace comes at a cost right?

'What would Nunnaly want?' Lelouch thought to himself. No I don't want any more suffering, especially since Nunnaly was immortal.

'Well for her sake.'

Before Lelouch could say anything else Jeremiah barged into the room.

"Your majesty Eden Prime is under attack, they've let out a distress beacon." Jeremiah accessed his Omni tool and replayed the message that was intercepted on screen.

The video revealed a squad of Phantom Task force officers under fire with an unknown enemy.

"Get down!" An officer pushed the camera man out of the line of fire and emptied her clip.

Another officer grabbed the camera man and yelled into the camera.

"We are under attack taking heavy causalities. I repeat heavy causalities! We need evac! We need-" The officer was shot down and the rest of his squad was being wiped out.

However the video showed a massive unknown ship entering orbit and firing a massive beam to the ground, ending the video.

Everyone looked nervous as Lelouch stepped down from the throne and glared at the Councilors with his purple eyes. Lelouch removed his contact lenses revealing two bird sigils symbolizing Geass.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, tell me everything you know of this!"

The red rings appeared near the eyes of the aliens as their facial features went empty. The councilors remained silent as Lelouch glared deep into their eyes.

'So they know nothing.' Lelouch thought.

But, things will be very fragile. One miss move or miscalculation it'll be time to bring out the new Knightmare frames.

'And I'd rather not risk another war.' Lelouch thought as he put the contact lenses back on.

The Councilors blinked and looked as if they woke from day dreaming.

It was going to be a very long day.

Shepards P.O.V

Shepard and Jenkins had collected the dog tags of Brooks and her team; by the looks of it they were ambushed. They never stood a chance. They had also recruited Chief Ashley Williams a member of the Phantom Task Force, the military police if you will.

"Were could the beacon be Williams?" Ashley folded her pistol onto her waist and pointed to the tram that led to the main colony.

"If it's not at the dig sight then it would have to been moved to the most secure place on the planet, the heart of the colony."

Jenkins rose up from the dead worker and glared at the Ashley.

"I understand that citizens are a secondary objective but you didn't have to kill him!"

Williams turned and replied by giving him a deadly glare herself.

"The man ran while the rest of his people died, he deserved it."

"That's not true, what would you have done if that was you?!"Jenkins gripped the Geass necklace until his palm went white.

"Are you really challenging me soldier?" Ashley grabbed the hilt of her sword that lay at her waist.

"Enough," Shepard stepped between the two before a duel broke out. "We have one objective, Jenkins if you don't like that then go to the evacuation site, Williams and I will get the beacon ourselves."

Ashley took her hand off her sword hilt and walked down toward the tram with Shepard following pursuit.

Jenkins looked down at the necklace, perhaps he should… no, not yet, hopefully never. He quickly covered his left eye as it began to burn; the Geass was fighting to get out.

'Not yet, please.' Jenkins thought to himself.

Jenkins ran after the two officers to retrieve the Prothean beacon.

**First things first, I know Jenkins died in the game but I wanted something different, besides I have something very interesting planned for Jenkins later in the future. **

**Anyway I'm thinking about introducing the Knightmares in the next chapter overlooking the first contact war. (Note: the first contact war occurred before the empire made contact with the Galactic Community)**

**I will add more friction with the new Geass Church in later chapters, I'm thinking of having a chapter dedicated with the Church of Geass and its followers.**

**If you have any suggestions or problems then leave it in the comments. **

**By the way if you have any good Knightmare ideas that'd be great.**

**Of course I'd use some of the Knightmares from Code Geass and Geass Effect Codex by Lone Gundam, but I'd like you to make some suggestions.**

**By the way, the council doesn't know that Lelouch and his Empresses are immortal making a more dramatic effect later on (Thanx to Trinel).**

**No copyright intended.**


End file.
